Novus Orbis Librarium
The Novus Orbis Librarium (世界虚空情報統制機構 Sekai Kokū Jōhō Tōsei Kikō, World Void Information Regulation Organization), called for short the NOL or Librarium (統制機構 Tōsei Kikō, Regulation Organization) or simply the Library (図書館 Toshokan) by their many detractors, is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership in the world of Azure. The NOL's purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. It was formerly known as the Orbis Librarius Norma (虚空情報管理機関 Kokū Jōhō Kanri Kikan, Void Information Management Agency) during the First War of Ars Magus, but renamed itself to reflect its new position in the world. History The Librarium was created by Yūki Terumi during the First War of Ars Magus. When the Black Beast was sealed within Tōya Kagari, humans developed the Ars Magus; using it, humanity fought as one against the monstrosity. The people who first understood Ars Magus developed the first grimoires, granting anyone the ability to use Ars. The NOL developed a number of grimoires during the Dark War, and used them to help defeat the Black Beast. After the war ended, the NOL decided they should keep the grimoires and control who should have access to them. Although they claimed it was to keep the grimoires from being misused, the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Ars Magus. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could, and could not, use Armagus. Years later, this dissent would eventually spark the Ikaruga Civil War, or the Second War of Magic, when the Ikaruga Union openly rebelled against the Librarium. After the war, Dr. Eggman came and imposed a rule on the world, punishing any sign of rebellion with the death penalty or robotization. After Eggman takes over Azure, Dr. Eggman found a girl, who was the princess of the Valkyria Kingdom and named her Noel Armada after his armada, a group of ships was led by the Egg Providence's captain. Ranks *Imperator (帝 Mikado, Emperor) - Supreme ruler *Invictus (元帥大将 Gensui Taishō, Field Marshal) - Second in command *General (将官 Shōkan) **General (大将 Taishō) **Lieutenant General (中将 Chūjō) **Major General (少将 Shōshō) **Brigadier General (准将 Junshō) *Field Officer (左官 Sakan) - Command NOL military divisions **Colonel (大佐 Taisa) **Lieutenant Colonel (中佐 Chūsa) **Major (少佐 Shōsa) *Company Officer (尉官 Ikan) **Captain (大尉 Taii) **First Lieutenant (中尉 Chūi) **Lieutenant (少尉 Shōi, Second Lieutenant) **Warrant Officer (准尉 Jun'i) *Other (その他 Sonohoka) **Master Sergeant (曹長 Sōchō) **Sergeant (軍曹 Gunsō) **Corporal (伍長 Gochō) **Lance Corporal (兵長 Heichō) **Private First Class (上等兵 Jōtō-hei) **Private E-2 (一等兵 Ichi tōhei) **Private E-1 (二等兵 Nitōhei) Army *Zero Squadron: Wings of Justice (第零師団・「審判の羽根」 Dai-Rei Shidan: "Shinpan no Hane", Zeroth Division: "Feathers of Judgment") is not officially the part of the Novus Orbis Librarium military forces. Technically they are called "Judges". They are tasked with punishing those who rebel against the Librarium, be it civilians or actual members. Their judgment is based on strict standards set by the Imperator. Members of this squadron wear special robes and masks. They usually move in groups. Color theme of their uniforms is "Incorruptible Pure White". Tsubaki Yayoi is the Major. *Third Squadron (第三魔道師団 Dai San Madō Shidan, Third Mage Division) is one of the divisions previously below Jin Kisaragi. Ellen Nelson is the warrant officer. *Fourth Squadron (第四魔道師団 Dai Yōn Madō Shidan, Fourth Mage Division) is one of the divisions. Jin Kisaragi was a Major and Commander. Noel Vermillion was a lieutenant and a secretary. *Airforce (航空部隊 Kōkū Butai, Air Unit) pilots and maintains small Armagus aircrafts called "Shebalves" and protects ports, although the NOL only has a few of the aircraft. They sport green uniforms with a "Triumphant Return of the Kingfisher" color theme. *Intelligence Department (諜報部 Chōhō Bu) is not skilled in combat, but it specializes in gathering information. They wear black uniforms with a "Corrosive Jet Black" color theme. Hazama is the captain, and Makoto Nanaya was a second lieutenant. *Praetorian Guard are elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Imperator, normally they go about their assigned duties within their division. As opposed to the Wings of Justice, they usually do not travel in units, the only exception would be when the Imperator summons them. They are almost regarded as class or title itself. Category:Organizations Category:Nations Category:Governments Category:Fanon